


Iron Man, Meet Zombie.

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/F, Ravi Chakrabarti is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>Zombie rat?</em>” Tony shrieked.<br/>“Speciest!” Liv shrieked back. She seemed surprised at her outburst, but nodded quickly as if agreeing with herself.</p>
<p>Liv meets Darcy's dad. It could've been worse. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man, Meet Zombie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devidlg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/gifts).



> Prompt from @devidlg on tumblr!! She's awesome, go follow her!!! She's nice as well. Really nice. 
> 
> Basically, I'm iZombie trash and Darcy Lewis trash so now we have this. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, I love reading them!  
> Hugs <3
> 
> (I reserve the right to through and check for mistakes later :D )

”Zombie?” Tony looked like he was afraid to believe it in case he got disappointed. “Your girlfriend is a zombie. My daughter is dating a zombie.”

“Yep.” Darcy smiled fondly at the girl next to her, barely restraining herself from ruffling her adorably pale hair. Fuck it, it’s not like she’d mind. It was softer than you’d think. “Isn’t she awesome?”

“I mean,” Ravi butted in, as Tony’s brain seemed to be going on overdrive, watching his daughter _ruffle_ the hair of a zombie. “The eating brains thing is a bit ‘meh’, but most of it’s pretty cool.”

“Like how I don’t die if I get shot,” Liv nodded empathetically, thinking back to the guy who’d died a slow death, bleeding out on the pavement. Those memories weren’t cool, but on the upside, he _was_ a feminist. He had a really great way with words as well, so the next time some asshole acted like an asshole, she had approximately five speeches to throw back in his face. She was _nearly_ hoping to get catcalled just to yell at someone.

“Yeah, I’m a big fan of that as well.” Darcy grimaced at the thought of getting a call from the hospital saying Liv had been hurt. She’d always been a firm believer in not grieving something that hadn’t happened, but falling in love had made her mushy. “It’s bad enough she’s running around after killers.”

“I think it’s badass,” Ravi grinned, “Like a pansexual Kate Beckett.”  
“She doesn’t have a medical degree, though,” Darcy said, “But Liv does. Because she’s _awesome_.”

Tony snapped out of his trance at that, but not because the substance that was making Darcy behave like a lovesick teenager was making itself increasingly known. If Liv wasn’t already dead – or un-dead or living dead or whatever – she’d probably be dead by now. Darcy was hugging her really hard.

“Sorry, hang on a hot minute,” Tony stood from his chair, turned around in a pirouette and then walked the three steps necessary to stand five centimeters close to Liv. Ravi looked like he was thinking ‘oh, fuck, we broke the genius.’ “The zombie is a doctor?”

“You think I was just hanging out in the morgue for fun? And, for the record - when you generalize like that, you forget that I am my own individual.” Liv poked him in the Arc-reactor. “That’s rude.”  
“But you are a zombie. Who is also a doctor.” Tony stated. He still seemed broken – but like he was on the mend.

“Yes, but you make it sound like a zombie can’t be a doctor!”  
“Because that’s not usually how things are! Zombies are usually, like, stupid.”

“Mate, I’m just going to stop you there,” Ravi raised his brows in a manner that conveyed ‘you’re being an idiot right now and you don’t realize it yourself’. “You do realize that if you switch _zombie_ with _woman_ , you sound like every male doctor in the 60s _ever_.”

“That would explain why you pissed me off so much right now,” Liv realized, “I ate the brain of a human rights activist. Honestly, the state of humanity is crumbling.”

“Aw, babe…” Darcy cooed, “You’re so smart. I love you.”  
“All right. You’ve never said that before.” Liv chuckled awkwardly, looking helplessly at Ravi. He seemed too absorbed in Darcy’s blood samples to be of any help. “Not sure how to react to that. Especially considering this is the first time I’m meeting my girlfriend’s family. And the father just found out I was a zombie. And you’re high on some weird alien substance we can’t identify.”

“Your day is not going well.” Ravi concluded. He went back to his blood samples when Liv glared at him.

“I’m not zombie-iest.” Meanwhile, Tony was in his own world, convincing himself that he wasn’t an asshole. “No way. I’m not an asshole. I’m not _speciest_. Pepper would _never_ date a speciest.”

“It’s true,” Darcy agreed, reaching out a hand to caress Tony’s face. Really, there was no other word for it; she _caressed_ it. Tony seemed disturbed. “Tony would never judge someone based on anything other than their relative stupidity.”

“Honestly, I didn’t think anything would ever top the day I made a zombie rat,” Ravi grinned, watching the family interaction with rapt attention. “But this is pretty up there.”

“ _Zombie rat_?” Tony shrieked.  
“Speciest!” Liv shrieked back. She seemed surprised at her outburst, but nodded quickly as if agreeing with herself.

“I just love everyone…” Darcy sighed. “I wish we could all get along. We should…. We should have sex. Right here, in the morgue. Not you, dad – you should leave. But everyone else.”  
“How is it that I had a Max Rager energy drink last night, but I’m still the most sane person in this room right now?” Ravi asked. He didn’t seem to expect an answer.

“What the hell is going on?” Clive yelled, appearing at the top of the stairs – like he always did. The fact that it had taken this long to catch on to the zombie thing was honestly a miracle. “Is that Tony _Stark_?”

“Finally, someone with the appropriate reaction to meeting me!”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr! Come say hi!](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
